The purpose of this R13 proposal is to seek support for the American Physiological Society (APS) Specialty Conference entitled Integrative Biology of Exercise VI scheduled for October 11-13, 2012 in Westminster, Colorado. The conference will bring together national and international scientists from multiple disciplines involved in research with broad relevance to the field of exercise physiology. Physical activity is a fundamental process of life, similar to reproduction and nutrition. However, according to data from the Department of Health and Human Services, physical inactivity has become increasingly prevalent in the US and is estimated to contribute substantially to the etiology of many major diseases, including coronary heart disease, osteoporosis, colon cancer, breast cancer to name but a few. Thus, research directed at identifying the molecular, cellular, and physiological mechanisms that underlie the link between sedentary behavior and disease etiology potentially holds critical keys to developing effective prevention/therapeutic strategies. The Integrated Biology of Exercise conference has been held every four years since its inception in 1992 to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate the latest molecular, cellular, biological and physiological research amongst the national and international scientists working in this broad interdisciplinary field. The previous five IBE meetings have averaged 623 registrants and 357 abstract submissions per meeting. The American Physiological Society has sponsored the conferences since 1992 and NIAMS has provided matching funds to support each of the five previous meetings. The IBE conference has a rich history of involving promising young investigators in the program and creating an enthusiastic forum for promoting and engaging emerging scientists in the field. Given the limited programming availability at national annual meetings, the strong scientific program and opportunities for professional growth and networking has established the IBE conference as a must attend meeting in the field. The proposed program for the 2012 meeting continues this successful formula. The specific aims of the IBE VI conference are: 1. To convene an internationally recognized, interdisciplinary group of scientists to present, exchange, and discuss the latest research findings, to identify key questions needing to be addressed to advance the exercise physiology field, and to consider new and provocative ideas. 2. To promote the wide-spread participation of young investigators and trainees, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through both a pre-/postdoc abstract award program and the APS minority travel award program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 2012 Integrative Biology of Exercise (IBE) conference is held once every four years and has been sponsored by the American Physiological Society since its inception in 1992. The IBE conferences satisfy the scientific needs of a large constituent of national and international scientists conducting research on various aspects of exercise physiology. A primary objective of the IBE VI conference will be to bring together nationally and internationally known scientists working in the area of exercise physiology as well as related interdisciplinary fields to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate research findings. Particular emphasis has been placed by the Organizing Committee on identifying the unknowns and the key challenges facing the field to impart significant advances in preventing and treating diseases related to lack of physical activity. Improving our collective understanding of the underlying mechanisms by which physical inactivity contributes to disease etiology and the mechanisms by which activity at the molecular and cellular levels prevents/reverses disease are critical to devising strategies to address the current disturbing health trends.